Tessa
by PinkBubbleGum
Summary: Why Max's mother tryed to escape. The PG is only for a little language.


Disclaimer: Only Tessa belongs to me the rest belong to Fox __

Disclaimer: Only Tessa belongs to me the rest belong to Fox.

Rating: PG

Note: After watching Heat one stormy night I realized that no one had ever written a story from Max's mother's POV. So I decided I would. And if by chance someone else has written a story like this, I never read it. 

"Here're your vitamins," the doctor said to me. She handed me a small paper cup with a few multicolored vitamins in it. I don't understand why we need so many vitamins. Everyone seems to be going over board making sure my baby's going to be ok. Whoa, where did that come from? This child isn't mine. It's Colonel Lydecker's. He's made that perfectly clear. 

Honestly, Colonel Lydecker freaks me out. He's always watching me, like this child is his or something. The day I came here to be a surrogate mother, Lydecker told me not to get attached to this child because it isn't mine. Lydecker is so cruel. I don't want my child to grow up around him. But maybe my child won't. Maybe Lydecker doesn't even get to be around my child. 

I want to know, I have to know what's going to happen to my child. Maybe I could hack into the Vivadyne Labs database. I grew up watching my Uncle hacking in to things on his computer. He taught me a lot. I'm sure I could get into the database. Tonight, when everyone else is asleep I'll sneak into the lab. 

Ok. Here I am. In one of the labs. I've just turned on one of the computers. Interesting, it doesn't ask for a password. This might be easier than I thought. 

I looked on the desktop. There was a file that said Project Manticore. Hmm… that sounds like a good place to start. I opened that file. What I found was something I never wanted to know. I didn't understand all the technical scientific stuff, but I did figure out what Lydecker was doing. Mixing human genes together with animals he's making perfect soldiers. That explains all the tests they've been doing on me. These children are going to grow up in a military environment, they're never going to be children. 

Oh my god, I can't let these bastards have my child! I looked into a folder that said surrogate mothers. That folder was simplified into even more folders, five to be exact. The folders said X-1 with number through X-5. For some reason I looked into the X-5 folder. My name was in there. I clicked on my name and the following information came up.

Name: Tessa Golding

Age: 20

Birthday: November 16, 1980

Subject is the surrogate mother for X-5/452. 

And the file went on with all the tests and stuff they've done to me and my baby. The latest added information from an ultra sound said that my baby was female. I was going to have a little baby girl. They aren't taking her away from me. I'm leaving. Tonight. I'm already seven months along. If I wait any longer I'll be too fat to be able to do much.

As I was trying to sneak out of the building on eof the guards saw me. "Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled.

I turned around and ran, but being pregnant it was pretty hard to run. The guard caught me. He dragged me back to my room as I struggled and fought. After he threw me in my room I herd him lock the door. Great now I'm stuck here. I had very little contact with anyone for the next few months. Whenever I was taken from one area to another, I always had a guard watching me. 

Finally I was full term. I was taken to the delivery room and strapped down. They induced. But I wouldn't give up my baby girl. I struggled and fought. Eventually they injected me with a sedative to keep me from struggling. I never saw my baby girl. 

After I gave birth they took me to a psychiatric facility. Everyone believed that I was psychotic, and so they didn't listen to what I had to say. No one believed me about Manticore, or anything. No one. 

But one day a young man came in to see me. I didn't know him. He was in a wheel chair and talked through a voice synthesizer. He said his name was Sebastian. He listened to what I had to say. He said he believed me. We kept I contact for years. 

My daughter would be having her twentieth birthday today. But I doubt Lydecker lets his soldiers celebrate birthdays. On this day Sebastian phoned me. He told me he had met my daughter. That she had escaped Manticore when she was nine. He said she was very beautiful and spirited. I told Sebastian I wanted to see her. He said he'd try to get me out of this place. And he did. Now I'm on my way to Seattle, to see Sebastian and my daughter. I'm so excited.

__

Ohh… you like? I'm thinking I might add another chapter. Max and Tessa meet. I love family reunions. Please review!!!

****

Pink Angel 


End file.
